wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magroth the Defender
Magroth the Defender was one of the last paladins of the Silver Hand. He survived the Scourge's campaign through Lordaeron, and joined the last bastions of human resistance stationed in Dalaran. When the Naga overran what remained of the human city, Magroth's forces fled for Lordaeron and he held their retreat. However, he was captured by Illidan Stormrage and his Naga, and brought to the ruins of Dalaran. He was freed by Malfurion Stormrage and Maiev Shadowsong, and subsequently pledged himself to their cause and helped them destroy the Eye of Sargeras thus bringing Illidan's destruction of Icecrown to a halt. After the battle, Magroth decided to look for other human survivors, since he felt no need to stay in a Scourge-ridden city. He wandered around the ruins of the former Alliance, and eventually found himself in Lordaeron. During this time, he gathered groups of civilians, soldiers and vagabonds under him in an attempt to escape from the Scourge. With his group of refugees, he later joined Dagren the Orcslayer and Halahk the Lifebringer at the Lordaeron palace gardens, where he helped his fellow countrymen in an attempt to escape to the cliffs, where the Scourge would have difficulty following them. Eventually, Arthas' combined forces overran the refugee settlements, and Magroth fell in battle, after stubbornly stating that they would never heel to the death knight. Magroth like his name, as the defender of mankind and shield of the Light. In Legion Though his soul was trapped within Frostmourne, Magroth refused to relent under torture and stayed true to the Light. After the sword was shattered, his soul wandered Icecrown Citadel until those seeking the Blades of the Fallen Prince finally granted him peace by vanquishing him. Quotes *''"Our righteous might will always overcome the forces of darkness! We shall aid you against these unholy beasts"'' - To his night elven rescuers *''We will never abandon Lordaeron, Arthas! We will never give up!'' Statistics from Warcraft III (Normal) * Level 5 * 900 HP * 360 MP * 34-44 hero damage * 6 hero armor * Attributes ** 32 Strength Primary Attribute ** 19 Agility ** 24 Intelligence * Abilities ** Holy Light - Level 3 (heals a friendly unit for 600 HP or damages an undead unit for 300 HP) ** Devotion Aura - Level 2 - (increases armor by 3 to nearby units) Statistics from Warcraft III (Hard) * Level 7 * 1050 HP * 405 MP * 40-50 hero damage * 7 hero armor * Attributes ** 38 Strength Primary Attribute ** 22 Agility ** 27 Intelligence * Abilities ** Holy Light - Level 3 (heals a friendly unit for 600 HP or damages an undead unit for 300 HP) ** Divine Shield - Level 1 (gives Paladin invulnerability for 15 seconds) ** Devotion Aura - Level 2 - (increases armor by 3 to nearby units) ** Resurrection - Revives up to 6 nearby units References fr:Magroth le défenseur Category:Lore characters Category:Game characters Category:Deceased characters